


Mommy J

by makiimakii



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, 怀孕play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiimakii/pseuds/makiimakii
Summary: Omega桶周Day5:怀孕omega双性设定，pwp，没啥营养，就是想搞我船的孕期play
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 36





	Mommy J

杰森已经怀孕三个多月了，好在他是个身体一直非常健康的Omega，初次怀孕没有很剧烈的妊娠反应，只是由于腹中胎儿需要营养的缘故，胃口也增大了许多，杰森对辣热狗和披萨的需求呈直线上升。

布鲁斯早早地禁止了他的夜巡，但是在杰森的坚持下没有强制要求他回庄园，而是允许他待在平常居住的安全屋里。杰森的筑巢期本能让他很依赖自己小小的安全屋，布鲁斯将自己的部分衣物和生活用品也搬了过来，杰森最喜欢套上一件他的白色衬衫，笼罩在充满Alpha气味的衣服里让他非常有安全感，宽大的衬衫还能遮住他因为怀孕而变得丰腴的肚子，这让曾经拥有完美身材的杰森很是在意，他会时不时捏捏自己脸上的肉，问布鲁斯自己是不是变胖了。

布鲁斯则告诉杰森不需要为此困扰。相反，他很喜欢杰森怀孕后的样子，青年的脸颊丰润了很多，有了一点小时候婴儿肥的感觉，他喜欢杰森靠在他的膝盖上，摸他光滑的黑发和软软的脸蛋，像一个乖巧的小妻子。

此刻杰森穿着他的衬衫，露着两条白白的长腿踩在地毯上不安分地走动，手里捧着手机专注地看着屏幕。透过他衬衫的下摆，布鲁斯注意到他只穿了一条黑色的内裤。

“让我抱一下，杰伊。”布鲁斯呼唤他的伴侣，杰森听话地坐在他的腿上，但屁股有意无意地磨蹭过他的胯部。

布鲁斯不动声色地将杰森环在怀里，长了一点肉的Omega抱在怀里软软的很舒服，布鲁斯的手抚摸杰森圆圆的肚子，头埋在他的颈窝里，闻他身上属于孕期Omega独特的香味，有一点奶味和别的香气混合的味道。

“在想什么？”布鲁斯亲了亲杰森的耳朵，目光不经意瞥到杰森的手机屏幕，虽然杰森警觉地立刻遮住屏幕，但还是晚了一步，“安全的孕期性行为姿势”这几个字映入布鲁斯的眼帘。

“你.......”布鲁斯尴尬地保持着环抱杰森的腰的动作，杰森的脸瞬间变红了，他大叫：“谁叫你这么久都不和我做爱！”

怀孕之后，杰森最难以言说的一个问题就是身体变得十分欲求不满，渴求Alpha的爱抚与插入，比发情期还不稳定。但是布鲁斯说怀孕初期不能进行激烈的性行为，要等到三个月后胎儿稳定了才能继续，杰森看得出布鲁斯也很想要他，但是蝙蝠侠的意志力都让他克制下来，即使杰森分开双腿，露出前面湿漉漉的粉嫩小穴，手握着Alpha勃起的阴茎撸动，也没能诱惑到他干自己，布鲁斯会先用手指或者舌头让他高潮，然后再让杰森为自己口交或者撸出来。

“我不是说了这是为了我们的孩子吗？”布鲁斯温柔地亲吻Omega的嘴唇，杰森被吻的有些迷糊，但还是抗议道：“已经三个多月了！我还查了资料......”杰森的手伸到布鲁斯的裤子里，摸到半勃起的阴茎，他从布鲁斯腿上下来，跪在他双腿之间，用侧脸蹭着Alpha的性器，满意地听到布鲁斯渐渐粗重的呼吸声，“给我，Daddy......”

布鲁斯看着杰森狡黠的蓝色眼睛，捏住了男孩的下巴，声音沙哑地命令道：“含进去。”

杰森张开嘴，温暖的口腔包裹住Alpha的阴茎，舌头沿着柱身舔舐，含住龟头吮吸，发出淫靡的水声，布鲁斯按着杰森的头，轻轻在他口中抽插。他的手伸到杰森腿间，摸到那条黑色的内裤已经湿透了，手指隔着布料碾弄阴唇。杰森身体一颤，埋头口交的动作停顿了，“呜......”他发出难受的呻吟。

布鲁斯拔出阴茎，解开杰森胸口前的衬衫扣子，在两团因怀孕而更软更大的胸乳间磨蹭，故意用龟头戳弄挺立的乳尖，玩了好一会儿才放过被情欲折磨的Omega。“告诉我，关于安全姿势你都学到了些什么？”布鲁斯好整以暇地问。

杰森的声音颤抖：“坐、坐在腿上，插进去......或、或者，侧躺......”

“做给我看，杰。”布鲁斯抚摸Omega的脸颊，像哄一只小猫般，“我想让你做给我看。”

杰森从地毯上站起来，两腿不稳地背对布鲁斯坐在他的腿上，Alpha沉甸甸的性器紧贴着他湿透的下体，他分开腿，缓慢地沿着柱身蹭弄，感受阴茎涨得更硬了，似乎下一刻就会滑进穴口。

布鲁斯吸了口气，杰森以前和他做爱的时候可没用过这个。“这也是你新学的东西？”他声音沙哑地在杰森耳边问道：“我教你的学习能力都用在到这方面上了吗？”

“才、才没有......”他的Omega听上去羞耻地快哭了，布鲁斯不再逗弄他，他把那条浸湿的黑色布料拨弄到一边，分开那道粉嫩、湿润的肉缝，握住性器一口气插了进去。

“嗯......”杰森舒服地呻吟。Alpha粗长的阴茎捅入花穴时摩擦敏感的阴唇，缓慢而有力地在阴道内抽插，填满了Omega空虚的甬道。布鲁斯扶着杰森的肚子，小幅度地挺腰，控制力度和深度，既能给予杰森快感又不伤到他肚子里的孩子。杰森还不满足，他摆动着屁股迎合身后男人的动作，晃动着腰肢操自己，将肉棒吞得更深。

布鲁斯捣弄杰森湿热的阴道，肉棒被穴肉绵密地包裹，粗大的阴茎在花穴间进出，柱身上湿淋淋的，挂满小穴里流出的淫液。黑色的内裤甚至还未褪下，挂在他的屁股上，湿透的布料随两人交合的动作摩擦过阴蒂，杰森爽得脚尖都绷直了。

“布鲁斯......布鲁斯......”杰森带着哭音，一遍遍呢喃Alpha的名字。布鲁斯感到Omega湿热的穴道绞紧了，明白他快要高潮了，他握住杰森的双手，与他十指相扣，牙齿安抚性地咬上杰森后颈上的腺体。杰森射了出来，身体软软地靠在布鲁斯的胸口上。布鲁斯扶着Omega的孕肚，动作小心地往里面抽插了十几下，然后悉数释放在了杰森体内。

“这下满意了？”布鲁斯轻笑着问。杰森在高潮的余韵中还有些迷迷糊糊的，餍足地趴在他的怀中，无暇顾及自己一团糟的下体。“喜欢......”杰森嘟囔道。布鲁斯揉了揉男孩的头发，抱起他的身体走进了浴室中。

End.


End file.
